


motion in the ocean

by swordguy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Developing Relationship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Meteorstuck, this one's a whopper hope you're ready
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordguy/pseuds/swordguy
Summary: Karkat thinks he and Dave are in a relationship.Dave is not on the same page.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 30
Kudos: 241





	motion in the ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elliptical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliptical/gifts).



[Show Pesterlog]

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG]  
  
CG: SO, QUESTION:  
CG: DOES GETTING COFFEE TOGETHER COUNT AS A HUMAN-STYLE DATE IF WE'RE JUST GRABBING SHITTY COFFEE FROM THE COMMON??  
CG: I FEEL LIKE COFFEE AND THEN A MOVIE WASN'T ENVISIONED THE WAY WE PLAY IT.  
TG: you know to be perfectly honest i dont know if you should be calling that a date  
TG: and not just because its something we do all the time anyway   
CG: OK, YOU'RE RIGHT, A REAL DATE WOULD PROBABLY HAVE TO BE MORE INSPIRED.  
TG: yeah there should at least be swans  
TG: and ice sculptures and flowers  
TG: ice sculptures of swans covered in flowers  
CG: CLEARLY I HAVEN'T BEEN SPENDING ENOUGH TIME FUCKING WITH THE ALCHIMETER.  
TG: clearly  
TG: dont think i havent noticed you skimping synthescience shifts we all gotta pull our own weight  
TG: but uhh  
TG: look  
TG: i know we had some good lengthy heart to bleeding hearts about us finding each other entirely tolerable  
TG: and dare i say likable  
TG: but you dont think were actually like  
TG: dating  
TG: do you??  
CG: ...  
TG: because if so i dont think i was invited to the conversation where that was made official  
CG: I THOUGHT  
CG: ????  
CG: DID WE NOT CONFESS MUTUAL FEELINGS OF AN ALARMINGLY HUMAN VARIETY????  
CG: I EITHER MADE OUT WITH YOU OR WITH AN ALTERNATE YOU WHO MUST HAVE BEEN VERY STEALTHY ABOUT SNEAKING IN AND OUT OF THE TIMELINE????????????  
TG: i mean  
TG: i very definitely did those two things with you  
TG: and masterminding a time loop for the purposes of telling you how i feel and putting my tongue in your mouth but keeping it a secret from myself sounds needlessly complicated and dumb  
TG: but those two things definitely happening doesnt STRICTLY mean that we are like  
TG: together?  
CG: OK, I AM PRETTY SURE WHEN PEOPLE CONFESS MUTUAL FEELINGS AND THEN MAKE OUT IT'S FAIR TO TAKE IT AS BEING A *THING*.  
CG: BUT YOU'RE RIGHT, I SHOULD HAVE ASKED OFFICIALLY.  
CG: SO.  
CG: DO YOU WANT TO DATE?  
TG: uh  
TG: well  
TG: i do like you  
TG: and i do like having my mouth on or around your mouth  
TG: like the situation as it stands is pretty fuckin dope  
CG: THE SITUATION 'AS IT STANDS' MEANING?  
TG: you know  
TG: the sitch where we are really tight best bros  
TG: who are homoromantically and homosexually involved as much as homosexuality can be applied to our specific interspecies dynamic  
CG: ... ARE YOU SAYING YOU DON'T WANT TO BE IN A RELATIONSHIP??  
TG: ... kinda  
CG: OK, SO YOU JUST WANT TO MAKE OUT AND HAVE MUTUAL FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER AND ACT LIKE A COUPLE EXCEPT NEVER CALL IT DATING AND NEVER TELL ANYONE ELSE THAT WE'RE TOGETHER EVER.  
TG: when you lay it out like that i know it sounds painfully predictable for the “cool” guy with a complicated relationship with his male guardian  
TG: but that is kind of where im at right now with all of this yes  
TG: maybe not so much the part where we never tell anyone else about anything were doing  
TG: i can openly admit i think youre a swell dude and i dont care if people know were messing around  
TG: i dont not want to be in a relationship with you???  
CG: THEN WHAT IS THE PROBLEM??  
TG: hey do you wanna go get coffee  
CG: I KIND OF WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE PROBLEM IS.  
TG: i kind of want some coffee  
CG: I KIND OF THINK YOU CAN GO FUCK YOUR COFFEE.  
TG: i kind of think thats fair  
CG: WHAT IS THE ISSUE HERE??  
CG: I MEAN DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG?  
CG: PUSH TOO MUCH OR SOMETHING?  
TG: no!  
CG: THEN WHAT IS IT?  
TG: there are just a lot of ramifications that come with seriously dating that i dont think im equipped to deal with  
CG: RAMIFICATIONS LIKE WHAT, EXACTLY.  
CG: BECAUSE I CAN'T SEE HOW MAKING IT OFFICIAL INVITES ANY RAMIFICATIONS THAT MUTUALLY LIKING EACH OTHER DOESN'T TO BEGIN WITH.  
TG: god damn im not getting out of this conversation without every single one of my hang ups getting teased out and thoroughly examined am i  
CG: BASICALLY.  
TG: like were just gonna lay them all out on the operating table and stab all their little organs til the bullshit fluid leaks out and were left with the sputtering husks of an argument that wont be all that convincing  
CG: LOOK, OK  
CG: I GET THAT YOU DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS SHIT BUT THE IDEA THAT YOU  
CG: THE THOUGHT THAT YOU  
CG: IT FEELS LIKE YOU'RE FUCKING WITH ME.  
CG: LIKE YOU'RE STRINGING ME ALONG AND LAUGHING BEHIND YOUR HAND TRYING TO SEE HOW FAR I'LL GO THINKING YOU FUCKING LIKE ME.  
TG: fuck  
TG: im sorry i promise its not like that  
CG: ????????? EXPLAIN? THEN?  
TG: the thought of a relationship catastrophically blowing up in our faces and making us massively regret every halfway pleasant thing that ever happened between us  
TG: is just a lot  
TG: and making it a whole thing would make it even more… a lot  
TG: and what are even the ethics of beginning a new relationship at the precipice of certain doom  
TG: what if one of us just up and fucking dies  
TG: probably all of us actually  
TG: because this is just a strategically unjustifiable idea like  
TG: we could and should be using this time to become unfeeling killing machines to prepare for an instance where that could be valuable for once  
TG: and never sleeping and drawing endless sports maneuver diagrams with xs and os and arrows so we can be ready for the “big boss”  
TG: or whatever  
TG: our own personal shao khan but not hot  
TG: or an evil pimp-themed hulk that is also vaguely egyptian  
TG: i dont want to get murked by the pickle mummy pimp hand do you  
CG: DAVE.  
CG: STOP RAMBLING.  
CG: I HATE TO BREAK IT TO YOU BUT THAT'S FUCKING STUPID.  
TG: yeah probably  
TG: the idea is just terrifying  
TG: it shorts me out psychologically to think that leaning into a good thing might ruin everything  
TG: my brain bsods i dont know if i can do it  
CG: OKAY.  
CG: BUT I DON'T THINK I CAN DO THE WHOLE "WE'RE JUST BEST BROS WHO KISS AND LIKE EACH OTHER A LOT" THING.  
TG: ...  
CG: IT WOULD HURT.  
CG: LIKE PLAYING THIS CONSTANT GAME OF TRYING TO LIKE YOU BUT NOT LIKE YOU *TOO* MUCH JUST IN CASE YOU SCUTTLE AWAY.  
CG: I CAN'T DO IT, DAVE, THAT'S INFINITELY MORE PAINFUL THAN ANY POTENTIAL BREAKUP DISASTER THAT COULD HAPPEN.  
CG: I MEAN AT LEAST IF WE'RE DATING DATING THEN THE RELATIONSHIP ITSELF DOESN'T HURT.  
TG: what if we start dating and you realize whatever you see in me right now wasnt actually legitimate  
TG: or if we find out we dont actually fit as well together as you think  
CG: I'M PRETTY SURE WHAT I SEE IN YOU ISN'T GOING TO GET ANY LESS LEGITIMATE JUST BECAUSE WE START DATING.  
CG: AND IF IT TURNED OUT WE DIDN'T WORK AS A COUPLE THEN WE'D JUST GO BACK TO BEING FRIENDS, WOULDN'T WE?  
CG: WE COULD JUST BE LIKE OKAY THAT DIDN'T WORK OUT, LET'S GO BACK TO THE WAY THINGS USED TO BE.  
TG: but what if it doesnt and we break up in the most frivolously traumatic way possible and we cant just go back to being friends  
TG: you end up hating me and you have to force yourself to forget every memory of the two of us actually liking each other because the cringe is just unbearable or the regret is just that incapacitating  
CG: OKAY, TELL ME WHAT HAPPENS TO GET US TO THAT POINT.  
TG: i dont know maybe something you initially found to be charming about me ends up grating on your nerves like having your face dragged along glass shards embedded in concrete  
TG: i say exactly the wrong thing too many times and things escalate  
TG: i keep obfuscating my emotions and acting like nothing matters and drive you insane  
TG: maybe you finally get a hard whiff of the qualities that made my sociopath brother decide i needed a daily dose of vitamin ass-beating  
CG: AND INSTEAD OF TALKING ABOUT IT LIKE RATIONAL PEOPLE I JUST DUMP YOU LIKE YESTERNIGHT'S -  
CG: DAVE.  
CG: NO.  
TG: like yes that was fucked up but its not like i never *ever* deserved it sometimes i really am a horrible bastard that does shitty shitty things and i dont think you see that yet or youre just choosing not to for some reason  
TG: that i am a person that just totally and completely unironically and irreparably fucking sucks ass  
TG: maybe youll realize that there is no real life analogue to whatever idealized form of me you have in your head and youll just look at me one day and be like christ why did i waste the last weeks of my life on this dumb venture  
TG: how was my appraisal of dave so astonishingly incorrect and then were all dumbfounded by what a bad idea this was and then we all die with our pants down like obviously we all die cmon dude  
CG: I'M COMING OVER.  
TG: oh no  
CG: OH YES.  
CG: IT'S HAPPENING.  
CG: I WILL BE THERE IN LIKE TWO MINUTES, UNLOCK YOUR DOOR.  
TG: man what is it with you and having conversations in person  
CG: I WANT TO HUG YOU, JACKASS.  
CG: I MEAN IF YOU'D BE OKAY WITH PHYSICAL CONTACT ANYWAY.  
CG: IF NOT I STILL WANT TO HAVE THE CONVERSATION IN PERSON.  
TG: alright  
TG: aaaaaagh fine ok  
  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG]  


[Show Dialoglog]

KARKAT: KNOCK KNOCK.  
DAVE: hey  
DAVE: ...  
DAVE: you brought me doritos?  
KARKAT: THE TRIANGLE CHIPS AND I COME IN PEACE.  
DAVE: ha  
DAVE: thanks dude  
DAVE: consider the olive branch: received  
DAVE: id take you to our leader but hes engaged in operations on a piss cruise hurtling down the like  
DAVE: intergalactic speedway?? idk im hazy on the details  
DAVE: so youll have to settle for me  
KARKAT: I THINK I CAN DEAL WITH THAT.  
KARKAT: ARE DIPLOMATIC EMBRACES ON THE TABLE?  
DAVE: negotiations look favorable  
DAVE: the bureaucrats are nodding and sipping their sparkling water in a promising way  
KARKAT: I'M GOING TO HUG YOU NOW.  
DAVE: uh  
DAVE: ok  
DAVE: i mean as long as hugging isnt something youre doing because i accidentally said something pathetic and caused you to forget that i was a raging douchebag to you because youre blinded by pity  
KARKAT: JUST KIND OF FREAK OUT AND PUNCH ME IN THE FACE IF YOU'D RATHER I NOT.  
KARKAT: HUGGING IS SOMETHING I'M DOING BECAUSE I WANT TO HUG YOU.  
DAVE: mmmmmh  
KARKAT: GOOD?  
DAVE: mm hm  
KARKAT: GOOD.  
KARKAT: OKAY.  
KARKAT: WE'RE GOING TO TALK.  
DAVE: ok  
DAVE: lets words  
KARKAT: SO... YOU FEEL LIKE US BECOMING A COUPLE WILL RESULT IN US BECOMING CLOSER, WHICH WILL RESULT IN ME DISCOVERING SOME HEINOUS TRUE NATURE OF YOURS THAT YOU HAVE BEEN CLEVERLY HIDING ALL THIS TIME.  
DAVE: ... yes  
KARKAT: AND YOU FEEL LIKE I WOULD NOT HAVE SNIFFED OUT THIS SECRET HORRIBLE PERSONALITY TRAIT BY NOW DESPITE HAVING LIVED WITH YOU FOR NEARLY ONE AND A HALF SWEEPS. WHEREIN HALF THE TIME, I SNIFFED LIKE A GODDAMN *BLOODHOUND*, IN THE LEAST AMICABLE WAY, FOR PROOF THAT YOU WERE A GENUINELY BAD ACTOR IN OUR CADRE.  
KARKAT: AND EVENTUALLY HAD TO CONCLUDE THAT YOU WERE ACTUALLY A GOOD PERSON ALL ALONG, AND WORTH GETTING TO KNOW.  
KARKAT: YOU CAN’T ENTERTAIN THE NOTION THAT SOMETIMES I MIGHT EVEN HAVE A MORE OBJECTIVE PICTURE OF YOU BASED ON *GETTING TO EXPERIENCE YOU*  
KARKAT: THAN YOU DO, BECAUSE WE’RE ALL MUCH MEANER TO OURSELVES THAN WE WOULD EVER BE TO ANYONE ELSE.  
KARKAT: OR SOMETIMES WE THINK THINGS ABOUT OURSELVES THAT SOMEONE ELSE PUT THERE. SOMEONE WHO DIDN’T HAVE OUR BEST INTERESTS IN MIND.  
KARKAT: AND THOSE THINGS CAN BE REALLY LOUD BUT THAT DOESN’T MEAN THEY’RE TRUE.  
DAVE: ...  
DAVE: i just cant shake the feeling that you agreeing to date me could only be the result of me spectacularly duping you  
KARKAT: OKAY.  
KARKAT: I WON’T OVERWHELM YOU BY SHARING HOW OBVIOUS IT IS TO ME THAT YOU ARE NOT A SECRET MONSTER, BECAUSE YOU’RE NOT. AND YOU NEVER DESERVED WHAT HAPPENED WITH BRO NOT EVEN ONCE FULL STOP.  
KARKAT: IS THERE ANYTHING YOU CAN THINK OF THAT YOU HAVEN'T TOLD ME YET THAT YOU THINK WOULD SEND ME SCREAMING FOR THE HILLS.  
KARKAT: BECAUSE YOU MIGHT AS WELL GET IT OUT IN THE OPEN NOW AND THEN WHEN I DON'T GO SCREAMING FOR THE HILLS YOU'LL FEEL BETTER.  
DAVE: hmm  
DAVE: weve covered that i have self-esteem low as rappers sagging trou  
DAVE: im frustratingly avoidant or dismissive in times when i most certainly should not be  
DAVE: i can be a jackass when i cant read the mood  
DAVE: or confusing and defensive and purposely obtuse or antagonistic  
DAVE: and other things we dont have to rehash for sake of brevity  
DAVE: also my shitty brain is wired to take massive sad craps over most good things that happen to me and instead of finding productive things to do about that my instinct is to get really fucking embarrassed about having emotions and refuse to let people in and not care if people get hurt along the way  
KARKAT: ANYTHING WE HAVEN'T COVERED?  
DAVE: huh  
DAVE: i  
DAVE: guess not  
KARKAT: FOR THE RECORD YOU’RE NOT AS MUCH OF AN ANTAGONISTIC DEFENSIVE JACKASS AS YOU USED TO BE. THAT WAS MORE YOUR STYLE THREE YEARS AGO.  
KARKAT: THE OTHER THINGS ARE ALSO WAY LESS THAN THEY WERE THREE YEARS AGO.  
KARKAT: THAT INCLUDES NOT LETTING PEOPLE IN! IT SHOULD BE POINTED OUT THAT YOU’RE DOING A REALLY GOOD JOB OF LETTING ME IN RIGHT NOW.  
KARKAT: I THINK YOU’RE DESCRIBING A LOT OF STUFF THAT YOU COULDN’T *ENTIRELY* HELP IN THE PAST BECAUSE YOU WERE 6 AND JUST TRYING TO GET BY.  
KARKAT: YOU’VE HAD A LOT OF TIME TO WORK THROUGH SOME REALLY DIFFICULT SHIT.  
KARKAT: AND AS A RESULT YOU’VE GROWN INTO THE DEEPLY CARING AND GOOD PERSON YOU ALWAYS WERE GOING TO BE BECAUSE THAT’S PARADOX SPACE FOR YOU.  
KARKAT: IT WOULD SUCK IF YOU FORGOT TO GIVE YOURSELF CREDIT FOR ALL THAT EFFORT.  
DAVE: thats…  
DAVE: really nice of you to say  
DAVE: thanks for saying all that  
KARKAT: YOU’RE WELCOME.  
KARKAT: I MEANT IT.  
DAVE: but  
KARKAT: BUT.  
DAVE: i still dont see any path into the future where this just like  
DAVE: is fun or easy or goes anywhere good  
DAVE: on account of im a non-zero degree of fucked up and the natural progression of events is still us being in a relationship will somehow lead to one or all of us dying unnecessarily  
DAVE: that one i dont have evidence for per se its just fueled by raw intuition  
KARKAT: WE'RE DEAD ANYWAY.  
DAVE: well  
DAVE: thats true  
KARKAT: WELL, THERE YOU GO.  
KARKAT: ANXIETY BECOMES A LOT LESS OVERWHELMING ONCE YOU ACCEPT THAT WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE.  
KARKAT: EMBRACE NIHILISM, DAVE. IT'S FREEING.  
DAVE: alright but it still seems like a pretty depressing jumping off point for a relationship  
DAVE: and i think its a bit naive to say haha yeah everything will go swimmingly i just feel it in my bones itll be good! because were both good people  
DAVE: on account of it might ruin everything and were dead anyway  
KARKAT: DO YOU REALLY THINK IT'S BETTER TO AVOID FEELING ANYTHING THAN TO HAVE A GOOD THING THAT MIGHT END BADLY?  
DAVE: i dont know maybe??  
DAVE: just thinking about this is so overwhelming  
DAVE: maybe im having a little difficulty trusting a good feeling  
DAVE: whenever anything goes well for me i spiral out over my shitty little doomsday predictions and start waiting for the other shoe to drop  
DAVE: and when the shoe drops its always more like someone stomping right on my face and generously grinding the heel in and additionally the shoe is a boot made of lead and moreover the shoe is my own fault  
DAVE: this is so stupid dude see this is your preview of what a relationship with me would be like  
KARKAT: OKAY, HONESTLY THESE PARTICULAR INSECURITIES SOUND RIDICULOUS TO ME BECAUSE I CAN PROMISE YOU THAT IF WE BROKE UP, IT WOULD BE BECAUSE I FUCKED UP, NOT YOU.  
KARKAT: LIKE YOU ARE APPARENTLY ENVISIONING SOME DISASTROUS FUTURE WHEREIN YOU SCREW SOMETHING UP OR JUST DARE TO EXIST TOO LONG AND SOMEHOW RUIN THINGS? YOU HAVE IT BACKWARDS.  
KARKAT: AND I WOULDN'T BLAME YOU IF YOU DIDN'T WANT TO BE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH ME BECAUSE OF THE STATISTICAL INEVITABILITY OF MY FUCKUP.  
KARKAT: BUT I CAN'T DO A HALFASSED UNDEFINED MAYBE-THEY-ARE MAYBE-THEY-AREN'T THING.  
DAVE: i dont want to jerk you around or take you for any more of a ride than i already have  
DAVE: i see how that would actually be really unfair of me  
DAVE: and i really doubt youd fuck up after all that lengthy meaty character development you just trundled through over the last three years  
KARKAT: OKAY, BUT SAME TO YOU?  
KARKAT: ON THE LENGTHY MEATY CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT THING.  
KARKAT: YOU CAN'T SAY ANYTHING TO ME THAT COULDN'T ALSO APPLY TO YOU.  
DAVE: ...  
KARKAT: I LIKE TO THINK THAT IF WE HAD PROBLEMS WITH EACH OTHER THEN WE COULD ACTUALLY TALK ABOUT THEM LIKE SEMI RATIONAL PEOPLE.  
KARKAT: AND THAT IF WE DIDN'T WORK OUT AS A COUPLE WE'D BE ABLE TO TALK ABOUT THAT TOO AND GO BACK TO BEING FRIENDS.  
KARKAT: AND THAT IF WE DID WORK OUT AS A COUPLE AND SOMEHOW WE BOTH SURVIVE THIS AND THEN AT SOME UNDEFINED POINT DOWN THE ROAD WE DISCOVER WE DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER ANYMORE, WE'D BE ABLE TO LET GO OF THE RELATIONSHIP WITHOUT DAMNING EVERY GOOD EXPERIENCE WE EVER HAD EVER.  
DAVE: i love you  
KARKAT: OH  
KARKAT: I  
KARKAT: I LOVE YOU TOO, DAVE.  
KARKAT: AND I TRUST YOU.  
DAVE: ok  
KARKAT: OKAY?  
DAVE: ok  
KARKAT: .........???  
DAVE: i trust you too  
DAVE: me continuing to insist no no it cant be this way because of this singular gun i am sticking to like supermagnets to iron mans tits doesnt feel so like  
DAVE: suffocatingly imperative anymore  
DAVE: and after talking through this its not what i think about the situation  
DAVE: i feel better  
DAVE: you might be right  
KARKAT: I DO ENJOY BEING RIGHT ABOUT THINGS.  
KARKAT: PLUS... "BROS WHO LIKE TO KISS" ACTUALLY SEEMS LIKE A WAY MORE COMPLICATED RELATIONSHIP STATUS TO UPHOLD.  
KARKAT: DOES THAT MEAN YOU WANT TO DATE? OR ARE YOU STILL ANXIOUS.  
DAVE: two things can be true  
KARKAT: TOO ANXIOUS TO DATE?  
DAVE: not too anxious to date  
DAVE: id rather be definitely a thing than definitely not a thing  
KARKAT: ME TOO.  
DAVE: i think we should do this  
KARKAT: I THINK WE SHOULD DO THIS TOO. OBVIOUSLY.  
DAVE: hey  
DAVE: karkat  
DAVE: congratulations for winning our first ever argument  
DAVE: as a couple  
KARKAT: !!!  
KARKAT: DAVE!!!!!!  
KARKAT: THANK YOU. I'M GOING TO MAKE MYSELF A TROPHY.   
DAVE: i hope itll be an obnoxious eyesore worthy of me stooping so low as to admit that you were right!  
DAVE: ahem  
DAVE: karkles  
DAVE: karkitty  
DAVE: crab apple of my eye  
DAVE: etc  
KARKAT: SIGH.  
KARKAT: YES????????  
DAVE: will you be my boyfriend  
KARKAT: HMM.  
KARKAT: I DUNNO LET ME THINK ABOUT IT.  
DAVE: going once  
DAVE: going twice  
KARKAT: OK YEAH.  


> Dave leans in and smooches Karkat on the forehead!!!!

> Karkat's cheeks turn bright red like in the yaois!!!!!

KARKAT: !  
KARKAT: !!  
KARKAT: !!!  
KARKAT: DO I HAVE TO ASK IF YOU WILL ALSO BE MY BOYFRIEND OR DO YOU ONLY DO THAT WITH HUMAN MARRIAGE?  
KARKAT: YOUR COURTSHIP RITUALS ARE STILL PARTIALLY ENIGMATIC TO ME.  
DAVE: hmm  
DAVE: note to self table explanations of marriage for another day  
DAVE: you can troll ask me out in return how about that  
DAVE: multiculturalism motherfucker  
KARKAT: WILL YOU BE MY MATESPRIT?  
DAVE: let me think about it  
DAVE: my answer is a squirrely but unequivocal yes  
KARKAT: GOOD.  


> KARKAT SMOOCHES DAVE ON THE NOSE

**Author's Note:**

> based on something written MANY centuries ago with @elliptical aka karkat legend
> 
> title is from a nana grizol song that really slaps. things will be okay! things tend to work out and death is part of life etc.


End file.
